deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/Nkstjoa's Dragon Ball OC - Nokemono
Quite some time ago, I had an idea for a Dragon Ball original character: an alien who is believed to be villainous due to his seemingly evil appearance, but turns out to be anything but. Not the most original idea (Nightcrawler's not happy with me), though this idea did stick around in my head for some time up until I picked up Xenoverse 1. There, Nokemono (No-K-Mo-No) finally took on shape and form. Nokemono.PNG With Xenoverse 1, I cemented Nokemono as a Namekian, though despite the main hero of Xenoverse 1 being one of the most powerful warriors in the universe who saved all of time and existence, that would not be Nokemono's story. Instead... Nokemono's Story As Nokemono was born, he, along with a select few other Namekians, were believed to hold great potential which would emerge as they grew older. Then a group of warrior Namekians, including Nokemono and his father, decided to leave Namek to help defend the helpless across the universe. Their efforts would prove to be thankless and some of the Namekians, including another of great potential named Malen, grew tired of getting nothing in return. When Nokemono's father discovered Malen's plan to stage a coup within the group and to devastate a nearby planet, Nokemono and his father were forced to flee as Malen and his followers attempted to kill them. Having successfully escaped onto a faraway planet, there was no solace to be had, as the populace believed Nokemono and his father to be demons due to their blood red skin, horns, and yellow eyes. They were mercilessly attacked until Nokemono's father was killed, to which Nokemono fought back. He nearly killed them, but stopped himself from ending their lives, instead leaving the planet. For years, Nokemono move from planet to planet, trying to live out his life while keeping himself hidden. Despite this, as well as even a few people accepting him for who he was, he would eventually be discovered and forced to leave once more. He then traveled far through the galaxy until he landed on Earth. Upon his arrival, a message from Malen, who became reknowned as a galaxy-wide hero, warned the populace of Earth that Nokemono was a vicious and cruel Namekian who took pleasure in ridding civilizations of their weapons before killing them. Afterward, the people of Earth fled in fear from him as the military of Earth came in to stop him. Forced to fight back in self-defense, Nokemono destroyed all of the military's weaponry without causing any casualties. The human Z-Fighters also responded and Nokemono held his ground against them until one missed ki blast struck an innocent bystander, wounding them. Not knowing this and convinced that he had killed someone, Nokemono let down his guard and allowed the Z-Fighters to beat him without fighting back. Just as he was nearly killed, Goku, Piccolo, and Jaco arrived on the scene to stop the battle. Through reading his mind, Goku saw that Nokemono was completely innocent, and Jaco learned the Galactic Patrol had been investigating Malen for some time. Malen had his followers devastate planets before arriving to "save" the populaces, being seen as a savior and Nokemono being labeled as being responsible for them. They soon discovered that Malen had planned to have his followers attack Earth in the coming months and Nokemono promised to aid the Z-Fighters in defending the Earth. He trained with the Z-Fighters to better his martial arts and combat prowess to fully utilize his potential. Over the course of those months, Nokemono was still feared by Earthlings and sought to help them when not training. Gohan allowed him to use a spare Great Saiyaman uniform to help when Gohan was too busy to do so, and as such Nokemono posed as him while hiding his face behind a helmet. After some time, Nokemono was finally accepted by Earthlings and became his own Great Saiyaman, discarding the helmet to show his true self. He had finally found a place he could call home. Finally, Malen's men arrived and Nokemono along with the Z-Fighters repelled their attack. They then pursued Malen throughout space until they finally tracked him down, where they defeated him, proved Nokemono's innocence, and exposed all of Malen's evil doings. After this, they then fought a difficult battle against Malen's ultimate form, taking the effort of all the Z-Fighters in order to defeat him. Now at peace, Nokemono continues to reside on Earth, protecting his new home and aiding the Z-Fighters whenever he can. Abilities As a Namekian, Nokemono is stronger than most humans, can utilize ki for blasts, flight, and barriers, can heal faster and can regenerate from most severe wounds, including lost limbs. His skin is unique to Namekians in that it is highly durable, able to withstand powerful strikes and ki blasts without being damaged, taking higher-level attacks to be able to even bruise or cut it. The majority of his ki is utilized to enhance his own physical strikes, to the point where they far outrank his standard ki blasts. Close Range/Melee Techniques Nokemono prefers to fight up close and will go out of his way to get into melee range against opponents. Aside from standard punches and kicks, he utilizes the following: *'Meteor Crash' - flying flurry of punches *'Orin Combo' - barrage of kicks send opponent into the air followed by slamming them into the ground with a double axe handle. *'Wolf Fang Fist' - closes in and unleashes a barrage of claw-like palm strikes before ending with a double palm strike. *'Arm Break' - powers up arm before performing a powerful punch capable of breaking an opponent's guard. *'Mach Punch' - rapid flurry of punches. *'Mach Kick' - rapid flurry of kicks. *'Recoome Kick' - crouches and raises knee before flying forward to knee the opponent. *'Rocket Tackle' - flies forward for a shoulder charge. *'Shining Friday' - summons purple orb of ki in hand to strike up-close and cancel out weaker ki blasts. *'Ki Blast Thrust' - charges fist with ki and flies forward for a ki-enhanced punch that can cancel out weaker ki blasts. *'Nova Chariot' - generates a barrier of ki around his body and charges at the opponent. Can go through ki beams. Long Range Ki Techniques Mostly due to his missed ki blast hitting a civilian, Nokemono will just about always refuse to use long range ki attacks when nearby bystanders and even when around allies out of fear of hitting someone. When there are no civilians nearby to injure and with his allies well out of range, Nokemono becomes willing to use the following: *'Standard Ki Blasts' *'Charged Ki Blast' *'Eye Beam' *'Dark Twin Star' - creates two balls of energy that circle around him, which can also be fired at opponents. Ultimate Techniques *'Justice Combination' - attacks with a powerful kick, then unleashes a series of punches and kicks, concluding with a double palm strike. *'Unrelenting Barrage' - powers up and launches himself at opponent for up to eight headbutts. Leaves him vulnerable after use. *'Darkness Rush' - grabs opponent from afar, pulls them back, punches them in the gut, then unleashes a barrages of punches before launching upward, concluding with an eye beam. *'Super Ki Explosion' - unleashes an explosion of ki from the body around him. Often a last-resort when cornered by a group of enemies or one powerful opponent. *'Special Beam Cannon' - spiral beam that focuses on precision and piercing power via heat, capable of piercing through nearly any substance. Feats *Held his ground against the human Z-Fighters *Skin can take loads of punishment before being damaged or cut *Nova Chariot and Unrelenting Barrage are capable of the following: **Going through Kamehameha-type blasts **Tearing through less durable opponents *Aided Goku and company in defeating Malen and his followers *Regenerated all four limbs at once after Malen tore them off *Acts as a part-time Time Patroller in Pan's squad Faults *Obviously nowhere near the level of Goku, Vegeta, or Piccolo *Limited arsenal of long range ki attacks *Hesitates, if not, refuses to use long range ki attacks when near bystanders or allies *Regenerating limbs takes a bigger toll and puts more strain on his body than for the average Namekian *Unable to defeat Malen alone *Sometimes runs the risk of burning through his ki too quickly *Struggles against groups solo, as his techniques are better-suited for one-on-one And that's Nokemono for you. Let me know what you think of him in the comments. And if you want to pit a character, your own creation or otherwise, against him in a battle here, you have my approval and I'd love to read it regardless of the outcome. Lastly, any questions about him? Maybe something that could be vital to a battle or just completely off-topic curiosity? Let me know below. Category:Blog posts Category:Nkstjoa Category:Original Characters